This is Hell
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Everyone thought Rosette would go to Heaven because of her good intentions. But just how much does a contract with a Demon affect the afterlife? Manga based!
1. Prologue

**MT:** New idea once again! Aren't you all just happy? Oh, and just in this chapter, every time you see _this_ it is Rosette's thoughts. _**This**_ is Remington's.

**Summary:** Everyone thought Rosette would go to Heaven because of her good intentions. But just how much does a contract with a Demon affect the afterlife? Manga based!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Warnings:** Blood, Violence, possible OOC'ness

**Prologue:** Dying

_Waiting is so difficult…_

_Wouldn't it be ok to let go?_

…

_When I was little I hated waiting the most…_

_That's why… I should always be continuously running…_

_But… It's not the same anymore!_

_I'm no longer a child!_

_Because… I now know that waiting is just another way of fighting!_

_**Is that so…**_

_**It seems… that my mission as your guardian has been accomplished…**_

Rosette smiled gently as she watched Father Remington walk out of the church. Seven years had passed since the final fight between Aion and Chrno and she was still waiting for Chrno to come back.

_Chrno… If I can still wait for you, it means I can still continue to struggle against…_

"_Death"…_

The bells sounded throughout the whole church. Their loud "voices" giving echo as Rosette was the only one in the small church.

A sudden pain seared throughout her whole body and she fell off the bench and to the floor, crumbling.

_An attack…_

_Get a hold of yourself Rosette!_

_You knew it would be like this…_

_I'm ok…_

_Everything is fine…_

Rosette fought her way back up, placing her hands on the bench and got to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get air. Her lungs wouldn't have the air. The tears streamed down her face.

_Everything is… Not fine…_

She began to crawl, dragging her body across the floor and towards the doors of the church. She gasped for air.

_It's time already!_

_This attack!_

_But I still have letters to write!_

_Someone…_

_Joshua… _

_Az…_

_Someone help me..!_

_Chrno…_

_Chrno hasn't returned yet!_

_I don't want… to die alone!_

_Come back!_

_CHRNO!_

_Chrno…_

Rosette hadn't been able to get to any doors, only to the altar which she now clung to.

"I don't want to die… I don't want to die…"

As the tears still strolled down her cheeks she could hear the doors to the church open. She turned her head to see who was coming. For a short moment, her tears stopped.

He was there. He stood in the open doors, his face turned directly towards her.

She couldn't believe it. Her hands moved to her face and the tears flowed down more than ever. She fought her way to stand.

And they ran into each other's arms.

He only had one eye and half of his right arm was missing, but it did not matter. He was there. He was there with her.

She pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

While her heart took its last beats.

* * *

"…Rosette…"

Azure eyes blinked and a pained breath was sucked in. It felt like Hell's flames licked her body.

But she also felt safety. The safety only the Demon she loved could give her.

Drops of tears fell onto her face and she blinked a few times more before opening her eyes completely.

She saw Chrno's face. He was healed. He was okay. Physically.

He was crying.

"Chrno… Why are you…? Why are you crying..?" her throat felt drier than she ever thought possible. It was too dry for her. She wasn't supposed to speak with such a dry throat but she did.

"I'm so sorry Rosette… I had never wished for this to happen to you…" his voice was just as teary as his eyes.

She did not understand. Couldn't he hear her?

But Chrno could hear her. He helped her into a sitting position.

Rosette was paralyzed.

Everything was in ruins. Flames licked everything. Screams of agony were heard from all distances.

Chrno almost choked on his own tears "You're in Hell Rosette…"

* * *

**MT:** Oh. ! In Hell! Oh noes! I'm evil. Yay. I promise the other chapters will be longer.

**Please leave a review as it will be very much appreciated!**


	2. Your Contractors Follow You

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering** **Lotus**, **AptlyAnonymous**, **Shadow-chan93, Mitsuki Horenake, XxblackwingsxX** and **Evnyofdeath** for the reviews!

**Summary:** Everyone thought Rosette would go to Heaven because of her good intentions. But just how much does a contract with a Demon affect the afterlife? Manga based!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Warnings:** Blood, Violence, possible OOC'ness, incest, rape, and every possible other bad thing you can think of –besides death.

**Chapter 1:** Your Contractors Follow You

"You're in Hell Rosette…"

Rosette did not register Chrno's voice. She was paralyzed, looking at the ruins and Hell's flames in front of her. Slowly, she moved to her knees before she fought her way to her feet and just stood.

Hell. She had imagined Hell lots of times, thought about how it looked, how it would be.

She had never imagined it would be anything like this.

It was like a blood red desert stretching everywhere with crosses on hills to crucify the wandering souls there weren't in their rightful circles. Ruins were everywhere, giving the idea of once great buildings had stood across the Hell flamed land. Amongst the ruins crawled demons, snakes and everything else of Hell's creatures. In the distance, it seemed like mountains reached over the horizon with enormous gates leading to the first circle of Hell; Limbo as it was called as well.

Chrno stood next to Rosette, looking across the horrifying sight "I am so sorry Rosette… You shouldn't be here…"

Rosette was speechless. What was she doing in Hell? What was Chrno doing in Hell?

…How could Hell be so horrifying..?

"Rosette… Please… Say something…" begged Chrno while looking at Rosette with worried eyes. He didn't like her silence. He wanted her to say something, anything! Yell at him; scream at him for being the cause of her being in Hell… It could only be because of him she was in Hell… But he did not know what reason there was.

Slowly, Rosette tore her gaze off the horrific scene and looked at Chrno; he was in his True form with horns, wings, tail, ears and everything. She drew a pained breath; Hell's flames were licking her lungs "…What… What are we going here..?"

Chrno brought his hands to Rosette's face, letting his clawed hands run carefully through her golden locks "Rosette… I don't know what you are doing here… But I promise… I will find a way for you to get out of here…"

"That won't be easy."

Chrno turned sharply towards the voice and moved into attack position. Rosette startled hid behind Chrno.

Viede walked calmly towards them in his True form with his horns erecting from his head. "I am not here to fight in any way, only here to help."

Chrno spoke through gritted teeth "Help? What about just saying what Aion wants?"

Viede shook his head "Chrno, I don't know where Aion is."

"You don't?"

"No" Viede reached them; not seeming intimidated the slightest, "I saw him arrive in Hell two months ago. I did not talk with him, as others saw him arrive as well. I have seen him a few times on his retreats but never tried to get in contact with him."

Chrno narrowed his eyes slightly and stood straight "What do you mean with retreat?"

Viede sighed "Isn't it obvious? Every dead demon is down here, including Duffau. Every demon and Hell bound soul has moved to Duffau's side and is hunting us Sinners; Aion being their highest priority. Now please, do follow me before we are spotted and I will explain further once we are out of sight."

Chrno and Rosette exchanged short glanced then agreed and followed Viede. If there were any of the dead Sinners they were to trust then it was Viede; Viede had never tried to attack them or anything, he always just appeared and told people to stand still or to follow him.

The horrors of Hell were even worse when Chrno and Rosette came into the actually area of Hell and weren't just at the outskirts of Hell. They had been by the gates to Hell and from the distance it didn't look as horrifying as when they came closer to the scenes.

"Viede… Why aren't we in... the circle we belong to..? Why is Rosette here..?" Chrno had one arm and one wing wrapped protectively around Rosette. If anyone was to see them he wouldn't let them lay their eyes upon Rosette.

Viede glanced back at the couple and lead the way into a cave carved into the mountains "My guess is the kill of Pandemonium unbalanced Hell. No demon or soul is chained to their respective circles. The reason as to why Rosette is here… We've come to the conclusion it's because she made a contract with you."

"We?"

"It has been a long time, Chrno."

Chrno stopped dead in his tracks. That voice…

Rosette blinked and moved Chrno's wing aside so she better could see around them. Her eyes widened slightly at what she saw.

Mary Magdalene stepped out of the shadows of the cave. She had a small greeting smile on her lips as she walked towards them and stopped in front of them. Viede moved to stand behind her.

Chrno's eyes were wide and he was speechless. Mary was in Hell as well..? He shook his head weakly, his arm dropping from around Rosette as he took a single step backwards.

Mary smiled sadly at Chrno and reached her hands out and placed them on Chrno's cheeks before he was out of her reach. "You did not know Chrno, none of us did. And it was our choice to make contracts with you. Chrno, this is not your fault."

Chrno felt the tears stinging in his eyes. His emotions controlled him so very easily. "But- … I… He… You… no…"

Mary placed one of her fingers across Chrno's lips and shushed him. "We don't hate you." Mary didn't know Rosette personally but she did know the younger woman's feelings; she wouldn't hate Chrno for this just like Mary didn't either.

Rosette moved a hand up to caress Chrno's cheek, "She's right."

"But… how..? Why..?" Chrno croaked. He didn't understand why Rosette and Magdalene were in Hell. Of all people then those two just shouldn't be there. What had he done to them..? Why didn't they hate him..? It had to be something he had done there brought them to Hell.

Viede crossed his arms over his chest. "When you make a contract with a human, the human's soul become yours and will follow the same path as yours; which means they're going to Hell because you're going to Hell. We're demons and there is no way around us going to Hell once we die."

The words Viede had spoken sunk into Chrno's brain and as realization hit him, he balled his hands into fists, "There has to be away for them to get out of Hell."

"Rumors say there is." Viede responded.

A small glimmer of hope shone in Chrno's eyes, "How?"

"It's not known. I would have suggested by breaking the contract on some way, but your contract broke with Rosette Christopher, still she's here with us in Hell as we can see." Viede replied while watching Chrno's shoulders slumping, "The rumors just say there is. If anyone is to know how to get out of Hell then it's the Master himself."

Rosette raised an eyebrow, "The Master himself?"

Viede raised an eyebrow at Rosette's question.

"Lucifer." Chrno answered with disgust. "No one knows him but still everyone knows him."

"Everyone hates him that's for sure." Viede added.

Rosette nodded slowly. So Lucifer did really exist? Even though she had been in the Magdalene Order since the age of twelve, she hadn't really believed in God and Lucifer. She had phantoms, poltergeists, demons and other creatures. She had seen apostles. However, she had never seen a real angel. She had never seen God actually do something. Those who were fighting to protect the Earth were the people living on Earth, not a man bathed in light while standing in the skies.

Mary stood silently, her hands folded in front of her.

Chrno balled his hands into fists again. If only Lucifer knew then they could give up right away. There had to be someone else who knew how to get Rosette and Mary out of there.

Rosette huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well then we better start travelling."

"Huh?" Chrno, Viede and Mary looked at Rosette.

"We can stay here, do nothing and practically wait for those maniacs there's searching for us, to find us. Or we can travel through Hell to wherever Lucifer is, confront him and make him tell how we all four can get out of here." Rosette stated and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Chrno looked at her with disbelief, "But Rosette! This is _Lucifer!_ It is not Aion there had abducted Joshua!"

"So what? We don't have anything else to do here in Hell anyway." Rosette stated. The stubborn girl from when she was teenager flared up inside of her.

Chrno, Mary and Viede sweatdropped; It didn't seem like Rosette was to change her mind and they had the idea if they did not follow her, she would travel on her own.

Before Chrno could protest and start arguing with Rosette, Mary cut in and agreed with Rosette. They could as well travel through Hell and confront Lucifer about getting out of Hell, perhaps even find others they could take with them out of Hell.

Chrno opened and closed his mouth a few times. Rosette's stubbornness had somehow affected Mary and made her stubborn as well. He glanced towards Viede for help but received none.

Viede sighed, "They're right, Chrno. But let us rest for now and then plan how we do things from here."

Rosette smiled satisfied. Hell had scared her right when she had arrived but she did not feel so scared any longer. However, she did believe the fear would return when they left the cave and came onto open land to see the horrors of Hell.

Hours passed by and the four had moved further into the cave, further into what was safety for now. Viede and Mary explained what was physically different from the actual life. Even though they sometimes would feel the need of water and food, they weren't physically in need of it on any way. Sleeping wasn't either but they still rested from time to time especially when wounded. Getting wounded was not a problem for anyone, neither was the fact of feeling pain and other physically feelings. However, since they were dead, it shouldn't be possible to die, and even though it was rumored the soul could be killed which meant the soul would no longer exist on any way and then there really was no way of coming back. Ever.

A last thing was the fact humans were granted minimal powers as speed and making clothes appear, hence the reason why Mary Magdalene was wearing a pair of trousers and a shirt instead of a dress which she always had worn when she was alive.

It was also get to know that Mary hadn't been as long in Hell as Chrno had feared the moment he had seen her; her soul had been trapped in the pocket watch until she had helped Rosette's soul returning to her body so Pandemonium didn't take over Rosette's body. She had arrived in Hell shortly after Viede so he had been there the whole time with her.

By now, Rosette sat leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. Mary had helped her with changing her own dress to a shirt and trousers as they were easier to move around in than a dress. It was hard for her to believe she was dead. It all felt so very real, like Earth just had turned into Hell and nothing else. She didn't feel dead the slightest. She sighed and listened to Chrno and Viede talking about the other Sinners.

"How about the others? You mentioned you had seen Aion and he had arrived two months ago… How about the others..?" Chrno asked, watching his bulgy friend.

Viede sighed, "I believe Shader is still alive as I haven't seen anything of her down here. Rizelle was already here when we got here –we discovered her later. Genai came here a few hours after Magdalene. It was the three of us for a few weeks and then we bumped into Rizelle." Viede's eyes narrowed slightly and Chrno listened closely, "Something was wrong with her, I could see it, Magdalene said so as well. Genai wouldn't listen to us and we end up following her. Shortly after we discovered she followed the orders of Duffau."

Chrno blinked while disbelief shone clearly in his eyes. Rizelle? Listening to Duffau? The only demon Rizelle ever had directly listened to and taken orders from was Aion. Even back then she didn't always do as told.

"The Pursuers attacked us. Magdalene and I managed to get away but Genai was caught. Next time we met him, he was following Duffau's orders as well." A sudden worry shone in Viede's eyes as he looked at Chrno, "They're doing something to all the Sinners, Chrno. Through the years we've been here, we've seen many Sinners. All of them have been captured and all of them are following Duffau's orders. It's like they're brainwashed. The only Sinners left are you, me and Aion. We don't count Shader as she's still alive…" Viede then glanced towards Magdalene and Rosette, "And then Rosette and Magdalene are on our side as well. But that's it."

Chrno was silent.

Magdalene looked up when Chrno and Viede no longer spoke, "Which is the reason why we have to greet Aion and take him with us as soon as we bump into him."

Rosette turned her head sharply towards Mary, "What? Are you crazy!"

Mary sighed and folded her hands, "Rosette… There are things about Aion which you hopefully one day will understand. But for now you have to "live" with the fact we need him just as much as he needs us. We're few, and you and I aren't the most capable of fighting demons here in Hell. Chrno and Viede can fight but they're too. If we're attacked by a herd of demons then there is no way Chrno and Viede can fight them all. There is just a slight bigger chance for them being capable of fighting if Aion is with us too. We have to take all the demons with us there is on our side."

Rosette opened her mouth but closed it again and crossed her arms beneath her breasts. Mary was right. So no matter how much Rosette hated Aion, she had to "live" with him once he joined their group. Of course it meant if he ever joined them.

Chrno simply looked away. He didn't know how to react on the fact of Aion joining them.

* * *

**MT:** Uuuhhh, Magdalene is in Hell too D: Ohnoes! I'm evil. I love to be Evil :3 Not much happening in this chapter. I guess it can be called some kind of filler. But I can assure you; my evilness will become bigger as we get through the chapters.

_**Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Feedback is very much appreciated both towards writing and plot!**_


	3. Be Careful of What You Do

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering** **Lotus** and **Shadow-chan93** for the reviews! Sadly no one else replied, but then again, I guess it is because the 1st chapter is quite different from the prologue _ Sorry. But that's how it is.

**Summary:** Everyone thought Rosette would go to Heaven because of her good intentions. But just how much does a contract with a Demon affect the afterlife?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Warnings:** Blood, Violence, OOC'ness, incest, rape, and every possible other bad thing you can think of –besides death.

**Chapter 2:** Be Careful of What You Do

He huffed and panted. The blood was pumping through his veins and the sweat rolled as beads down his body.

Aion did not stop running. His eyes scanned the area and he soon found what he was searching for; a hide. He dashed across the field, got onto his hands and knees and quickly crawled into the darkness. He held his breath, leant against the wall and closed his eyes. He simply listened.

Shortly after there was the sound of yelling Pursuers passing by. Their tramping feet across the reddish ground.

After few minutes, it all had become silent again.

Aion let go off the breath he had held and opened his eyes again. He had managed to get the Pursuers off his tail for now. He sighed. He had preferred to fly but he would be spotted way easier if he was in the heavy air of Hell. He groaned and crawled out from his hide. From there he began to move carefully across the field again, staying as hidden as possible while he did so.

After what felt like hours of walking, the sound of voices reached his ears.

* * *

"Where exactly are we now?" Rosette asked as she glanced at Viede and Mary. She didn't expect Chrno to know where they were.

"At the outskirts of the first circle of Hell, also called Limbo." Viede explained. "We have to travel through all nine circles of Hell in order to reach the inner Sanctuary where Lucifer are."

"And how long will it take us?" Rosette raised an eyebrow. She had no idea of how big each circle of Hell was.

Viede didn't answer for some minutes; he didn't really know how big each circle was. He didn't know exact how many distractions lay in front of them.

"Well?" Rosette looked straight at Viede.

"I don't know exactly. I assume it will take some weeks since we have to go through each circle. We don't know exact how big the different circles are or how many challenges lay beforehand. Also, we have to stay hidden the whole time as we can't be seen by the Pursuers." Viede explained calmly. Might be his voice was deep, he was a bulgy demon and they were in Hell but his voice was still kind.

Rosette huffed, "Isn't there some way to get faster forward? Can't we skip the circles or something?"

"No." Viede replied shortly.

Rosette simply huffed again and said no more.

Chrno sighed softly, "As long as we stay out of sight and trouble we should be able to make it."

"To stay out of trouble is not possible." Mary simply stated.

Rosette raised an eyebrow, "How so? Haven't you been here for years without being seen by those Pursuers and such?"

"That's true. But you weren't here either, were you?" Mary asked calmly and glanced at Rosette.

Rosette stopped walking and simply stared at Mary. After few seconds her stare became a glare, "Excuse me, what?"

Mary stopped walking as well and turned to look at Rosette, "You weren't here either, to bring us into trouble."

Chrno and Viede stopped as well, watching the two females.

"You're saying _**I**_ will bring us into trouble?" Rosette asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Mary replied simply while folding her hands in front of her. "You say it's not true? Well, I can tell I watched the five years you in Chrno spend together, and you always were the one to bring you into trouble."

A vein popped out of Rosette's temple.

Chrno blinked then quickly stepped forward before anything happened, "Hey, hey. Relax. We're all on the same side. No need of fighting…" he smiled weakly at the two females, hoping it would help. He wondered why they even started fighting. It wasn't a good idea to start fighting.

"She started it!" Rosette blurted and pointed at Mary.

Mary simply stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms under her breasts. "It's true. It's only by pure luck if we don't get into trouble in every circle of Hell with her tagging along."

Chrno opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He closed his mouth again.

Rosette glanced toward Chrno, expecting him to defend her but he didn't. She raised an eyebrow, "Chrno?"

Viede sighed. This wasn't a good situation. It was quite obvious what was going on.

The two females had started a fight about Chrno, and Chrno felt like defending the one against the other but couldn't because he wasn't able to say anything to neither of the girls.

Chrno tried a different tactic, "Let's not fight, alright? We're all on the same side. To fight won't help anything."

"I'm not fighting. I'm just stating the obvious." Mary replied calmly and walked over to Chrno. She took his hand and smiled gently at him. Smiled the smile she knew he liked. "But you're right. Let's walk on now instead of staying here." She began to walk, still holding Chrno's hand.

Rosette's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth. She quickly walked over and grabbed Chrno's other hand, stopping him from walking. "He said nothing about we should keep on walking, and you don't run and just take Chrno with you!"

Mary turned to look at Rosette with a cold gaze –she didn't let go off Chrno's hand. "Let. Go."

Rosette growled, "No."

Chrno blinked. "Uhm… Mary..? Rosette..?"

"Oh no…" Viede far from liked the sight developing in front of his eyes.

Both girls started to pull.

* * *

Aion bit his lip. He stayed as silent as possible. A sudden sound caught his ears and he moved slightly from where he was to see where the sound came from. His eyes narrowed as he saw some Pursuers coming in his direction. He had to do something… He picked up a small rock.

* * *

Viede hissed as something small hit his head. He rubbed the place where the hard object had hit and looked around. His eyes fell on something and he moved slightly from where he was to look at something else. His eyes narrowed and he walked quickly back to Rosette, Mary and Chrno there was being split in two by the two females.

"LET GO!" roared both females while pulling at each of Chrno's arms.

Chrno yelped and tried to get out of their grip. However, it seemed rather impossible at the moment.

* * *

Aion jumped down from where he had been kneeling.

* * *

Mary gasped as a pair of arms and a hand was clamped over her mouth. She came to let go off Chrno and was quickly pulled into a hide.

Rosette would have yelped if it wasn't because a hand had been clamped over her mouth. She felt her back pressed against a chest as she was quickly pulled into a hide. She didn't get to notice what happened.

Chrno let out a low wheezing sound as something cold, sharp and metallic wrapped around his neck and pulled him into the hide as well. It closed his airways and his chance of speaking. Once he was in the hide, a hand was clamped over his mouth and he was forced to lean back against the rock behind him. The pressure around his neck was loosened so he could breathe.

No more than five seconds later there was the sound of tramping feet, demons landing on the ground after they had been flying in the air. There were yelling voices, snarling and hissing. Demons were searching. They were convinced they had heard voices and now they were searching for the voices.

Those there were in hide held their breaths. They didn't make the smallest movement. If they were found now, they would be doomed.

It felt like an eternity passed by before the voices started to fade and the sound of tramping feet disappeared.

Those in hide waited for a few more minutes before they all let go of the breaths they had held.

"That was close…" Mary whispered as Viede let go off her.

"Well, if you two hadn't screamed such and decided to fight about Chrno then it wouldn't have been so close." Aion stated rather simple. His tail let go off Chrno's neck completely, and he removed his hands from Chrno's and Rosette's mouth. Aion crossed his arms over his chest, and then let himself slide further down the wall he was leaning against so Rosette's fist hit the wall instead of his face.

Rosette had growled the moment she noticed Aion was the one touching her. She yelped and jumped as her fist hit the wall. She then hurried to Chrno's side and glared at Aion.

Aion simply raised an eyebrow and studied the four in front of him.

Rosette stemmed her fists against her hips, "Happy?"

Aion raised the other eyebrow, "About what? And what are the two of you doing down here?" He eyed Mary and Rosette.

"This wasn't perhaps part of your plan?" Rosette asked with a hiss.

"No." Aion mused, "Why should it be?"

Rosette opened her mouth but then had to close it again. She didn't know what to reply there.

Aion looked from Rosette to Chrno, looking straight into his eyes.

Chrno looked away.

Aion sighed.

Viede sighed as well, "Shall we go? Since we're in Hell, it's still smartest for all of us to stay together and even though the Pursuers have left there's still the chance for them returning. We should get going."

Aion agreed with Viede.

Rosette huffed, "And why exactly are you so willing so come along with us?" honestly she didn't want him to tag along. She didn't care whether they had talked about walking with Aion or not. She hated him for what he had done.

"I rather want you to bite my head off than let the Pursuers get their hands on me." Aion replied. They were in Hell and the Pursuers could use any of the circles, Seven Sins, even the Four Horsemen against him. He wasn't exactly interested in that.

Rosette snorted, "Well, I will promise to bite your head off then."

"Can you two females also promise to not trying to tear Chrno apart? We really don't need all the blood around us since the Pursuers can catch the smell of Chrno's blood then." Aion added as the five of them began to walk.

Mary looked away and said nothing. Well, it had been stupid she had started the fight with Rosette about Chrno.

Rosette raised an eyebrow, "You bleed in Hell?"

Aion turned so he faced the others and at the same time walked backwards, "The reason to why you don't find demon bodies on Earth when they're dead is because not only the demon soul but also the body is sentenced to Hell. The only thing about the demon itself there actually changes from Earth to Hell is that they don't need to eat and drink and such. If you're wounded, you bleed. However, the two of you-" Aion looked from Rosette to Mary, "-are only souls here. You won't bleed. You will highest likely feel pain if you're damaged, but to bleed and break bones is not one of the things you is capable of doing. Also, you're not in need of eating and such either."

"You seem to now awfully lot about it." Rosette commented with a huff.

"You don't need to be down here for long before you notice such things. At least one out of three is human souls down here." Aion replied calmly and turned his back to the others again.

Rosette huffed.

Chrno sighed. He didn't know what to make out of the situation. They were in Hell and now they all were to work together… It was a good thing Viede was between them. Chrno was sure of that.

* * *

**MT:** It's always nice to have a chapter finished.

Please leave a review, as it's always nice to get some feedback :3


	4. TravelStart To Limbo

**MT:** Many thanks to **Whispering** **Lotus, Desirae, ranchiki, DoceoPercepto** and **Shadow-chan93** for the reviews! Sorry for the late update _

**Summary:** Everyone thought Rosette would go to Heaven because of her good intentions. But just how much does a contract with a Demon affect the afterlife?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Warnings:** Blood, Violence, possible OOC'ness, incest, rape, and every possible other bad thing you can think of –besides death.

**Chapter 3:** Travel-Start; To Limbo

Viede stepped inside a cave where he sat down between the people he was travelling with.

Chrno sat slightly across from Viede, having Rosette sitting on one side of him and Mary sitting on the other. The two females were still in high dislike of the others, but they had stopped yelling at each other.

Aion sat on a rock there was a little higher up then the others, mostly because he was not all too welcome in the group. He wasn't sure if they all hated him or only Rosette did. Her anger towards him was radiating so much from her; he could barely feel anything from the others.

Viede sighed, "So far there is no one in sight… Now, we settle what exactly we are to do and then we rest. We take turns in who keeps guard."

Aion adjusted his sitting position, "I've gotten the impression you were travelling for something special when I ran into you. I assume that's what is to be talked about now?"

Chrno nodded, looking at the ground before him. "We want to find a way to get Rosette and Mary out of Hell. Viede told the rumors say there is a way… But only Lucifer knows it. So…" clearly Chrno didn't seem to like this fact.

Aion watched Chrno. It wasn't a wonder Chrno did not like the fact of going to Lucifer; Aion didn't find it as a good idea either.

"And because of that, we're going to visit Lucifer. It has already been settled, so I don't know what else there is to settle." Rosette spoke and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Aion raised an eyebrow.

"Just a little visit to him is not a problem." Rosette added stubbornly.

Aion snorted, "_Just _a _little_ visit? To Lucifer? Despite you being a nun, you don't sound like knowing much about Hell. What humans know about Hell is quite much the truth."

Rosette's eye twitched, "And what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is the Nine Circles of Hell, which we have to get through before we reach the Inner Sanctum where we will find Lucifer." Aion answered calmly, "However, it is told everywhere, something has happened within Hell, so the Circles are no longer where they are supposed to be. They have switched places. On top of that, we have all the souls who would want to stop us from getting to Lucifer and those who claim they just want to have some "fun". Moreover, we also have the Seven Sins to worry about AND the Four Horsemen. Lastly, we don't know what will happen once we reach the Inner Sanctum. We don't know what Lucifer will do, but one thing is sure; he won't do anything freely or kindly." He crossed his arms over his chest, "That is why this should be thought through thoroughly. Not just dash forwards without thinking."

Rosette huffed, "And why should we listen to your words?"

Aion twitched, "Use your non-existing brain, idiot. I'm not just saying this because I don't want to go through the Circles; I'm saying it for the safety of everyone. If you think it's a hard time being here, before even entering the Circles, then you're only going to figure out that this is nothing."

Rosette growled, "What did you say about me?"

Chrno quickly stood up, "No fighting now, please. It won't do us any good." His brother was usually rather cocky, but him seeming so edgy at the moment really had to mean it was not going to be easy, Chrno wouldn't doubt that.

Rosette huffed but nevertheless didn't say any more.

Mary glanced at Rosette before looking past Chrno and up at Aion. "There is not anything else for us to do… We can stay here and try to stay safe or we can travel slow through Hell's Nine Circles and get to the Inner Sanctum… If there is a way for Rosette and I to exit this place, there has to be a way for you to do so as well…"

Aion said nothing. He just watched the others. They probably end up going to Lucifer no matter what. Aion sighed. "Now the question will just be… What price will we have to pay to Lucifer?"

Viede moved to his feet, "We'll figure that out once we get there, but for now it seems we have things settled. We have to move slow and carefully through the Nine Circles of Hell and be very aware of our surroundings. If we know which circle we're moving within, it will also help us to know what we are to avoid." He watched the others and held a short silence before he spoke again, "Let us get going before any Pursuers get close to here and find us."

The others nodded and got to their feet.

* * *

The Gates to the first Circle of Hell stood wide. Demons and souls were running around the gate, through it and some tried to get over it. Some of them were prevented from getting anywhere by an invisible force, while this force weren't touching some of the others at all.

It had taken a while to get to the Gates, as even though the Gates were huge, they still weren't easy to find.

At the very moment, Chrno, Aion, Rosette, Mary and Viede were hiding in between a larger amount of rocks, watching the Gates.

"How are we going to pass through the Gates?" Mary whispered. The amount of demons and souls were alarming. They wouldn't be able to get through unseen.

"Can't we just fly over the wall?" Rosette spoke and looked at the three males, since all three of them had their wings.

All three males shook their heads.

Rosette raised an eyebrow while Mary blinked and looked slight confused.

Chrno glanced at the wall, "There's some force coming from the walls stretching from the Gates… If you look at it, several demons with wings are also crawling, not flying. The force from the Gates and the walls, prevent us from flying."

"On top of that, if someone suddenly tries flying over the wall, we'll also be seen right away." Aion stated and leant against one of the rocks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need something to distract the mass off demons and souls." Viede muttered while scanning the area with his eyes.

"…" Aion huffed and then turned around so he could face the rocks before he started to crawl over them.

Chrno grabbed onto Aion's tail and hissed lowly at him, "Where do you think you're going!"

"That should be quite obvious." Aion hissed back, "To distract them. It will far from be hard for me to get those idiots attention and have them all chasing me. Then you can go straight into the First Circle without the biggest trouble."

"That's directly stupid!" Chrno hissed, "And when do you exactly expect to get through the Gates?"

"What about… Never?" Aion sneered, "Let go already Chrno."

"No." Chrno snarled lowly.

Aion snorted, "Let go already. I'm not wanted in this group –which is understandable- and honestly I don't want to go through the Nine Circles and get to the Inner Sanctum to meet Lucifer."

Chrno's eyes narrowed. He then yanked violently at Aion's tail so he fell off the rock and straight into Chrno's arms, where Chrno locked his arms around Aion's arms and torso.

Aion furrowed his eyebrows and now just stood, looking rather sour. He didn't want to fight so he could just as well give up struggling before even beginning.

"Why didn't you just let him do it?" Rosette raised an eyebrow at Chrno; it didn't please her Chrno had dragged Aion back down.

"You should listen to your girlfriend and let me go." Aion spoke.

Chrno eyes narrowed and he slammed a hand over Aion's mouth to make him shut up. He did not intend to let go off Aion before they had found another solution, "Because he's my brother." Chrno simply hissed at Rosette, "And because we're one group sticking together. We can't afford to lose anyway."

Rosette was taken aback by the tone of voice Chrno suddenly used towards her and looked away.

"…" Mary gave a small smile at Chrno. Despite what he and Aion had been through, it seemed like Chrno did not intend to let Aion go. She was happy to see that.

Viede sighed and scratched the back of his head. They had to find a way through the gates.

Silence fell over the group as they all started to think again. After a little while, Aion attempted to talk but it only came out as muffling as Chrno's hand was still over his mouth. Chrno did not intend to remove it.

Aion stood sourly for a little while, waiting for Chrno to remove his hand. Chrno did not remove his hand.

Few seconds later, Chrno twitched and drew his hand across Aion's face, "Did you really have to lick my hand?"

"You wouldn't remove your hand otherwise." Aion spoke and stuck his tongue out at Chrno.

A small angermark appeared on Chrno's temple, "Listen, you won't get your will. No matter what you will stay with the group."

"That I have noticed." Aion spoke, not amused then shook his head, "But that's not it. Look around us. This is deserted ground."

Rosette raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, so?"

Aion kicked to the ground so a bit of dust appeared, he then looked back up at the others, "If we can make one of these rocks explode by the gates, dust will appear everywhere, and no one will be able to see anything."

Rosette didn't like to admit it, but it did sound like a plan.

Mary nodded, "Alright… Just, how do we get one of these big rocks over there..?"

"Throw it." Aion piped. "Chrno and I can throw. Viede has the best long-distance energy attack, so he can destroy it."

Viede nodded.

Chrno slowly let go off Aion again, "Alright… We should be able to do that."

Mary and Rosette watched as the three males picked out one of the indeed larger rocks, which they also were able to get their hands under so they could lift it without attracting too much attention.

Chrno and Aion lifted the large rock over their heads and together they threw it at once. It landed straight by the gates, and already by the rock itself landing on the deserted ground, dust flew up everywhere.

Viede aimed on the rock, small openings appearing on his arm, in which the energy beams zoomed out of and across the landscape until it hit the large rock directly.

The rock exploded to hundreds of pieces, creating even more dust everywhere.

A chaos ensued as souls and demons either tried to get away or figure out what had happened.

Chrno, Rosette, Mary, Aion and Viede acted quickly and ran across the ground and into the dust. They held onto each others' hands to no get lost from each other. Before they knew it, they were out of the massive fog of dust…

And on the other side of the gate.

They had entered Limbo.

They ran across the deserted Limbo, the First Circle of Hell. That circle had not changed place it seemed, as it was the First Circle of Hell originally.

It was silent around them and the sound of their running steps almost echoed. When they stopped, there was the echo of other steps somewhere else, but it was not to tell where they came from. Slowly, the group moved forwards again, until, they at some point found a hidden cave within several rocks. Right next to the cave, there was a smaller hide, in which they could see the whole landscape from.

Despite being dead, and not supposed to be in need of sleep, they still needed to rest, as it was what they were used to. Their mind told them they were in need of it, and so they decided to stay there until they had rested.

* * *

To think Hell could be so silent… It made Hell even spookier. Then again, Limbo was a silent place.

Aion sighed, crossed his arms and laid his head on them. He was lying on the ground, in between some rocks and keeping an eye on their surroundings while the others were resting. The minutes passed by, then Aion's ear twitched as he heard a sound. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see Chrno approaching.

Chrno moved towards Aion. When he was close enough, he got onto his hands and knees and crawled the last way, as the rocks Aion was lying in between were so far down he couldn't stand straight. When he was next to his twin, he laid down.

Aion watched his brother for a little while before he spoke, "…Shouldn't you be in the hide to rest and be with your girlfriends?"

Chrno glanced at Aion before he looked forwards again to watch the deserted landscape. He did not answer Aion's question but after a while decided to speak, "Viede said you had arrived here two months ago… But I saw it… You died Aion. You died back at Pandamonium. You died in my arms."

"…" Aion closed his eyes and gave a small smile before his head turned towards the landscape again, while opening his eyes. "It's because I decided to stick around as an earthbound spirit for some years. I couldn't keep myself at Earth any longer though, so I went to Hell those months ago."

Chrno blinked and turned his head to look at his brother, "Earthbound spirit… why?"

"Someone had to keep an eye on you." Aion mused and turned his head to look at Chrno. He flashed a grin, "Now Magdalene stopped looking after you then I had to. She was just better at sticking around than I was."

"…" A small smile came onto Chrno's lips, "So it wasn't just my imagination… Thank you."

A short silence became the two brothers again as they watched the landscape.

Aion spoke after a while, "What are you going to do? With Rosette and Mary? Those two aren't exactly friends."

"…" Chrno looked down, "I don't know… I don't know what to do… And I can't say no to any of them."

Aion sighed softly, "Well… There's still a long way until we reach the Inner Sanctum and figure out what's going to happen… Something might happen."

Chrno glanced at Aion with slight narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Mary and Viede have spent more years together now than you and Mary did. You never know…" Aion replied with a slight amused look on his face, "She seems calm around him and somewhat safe. Perhaps her mind is just being fuzzed by you and Rosette arriving now."

"…Oh." Chrno looked away from Aion, "yeah… might be… I can't imagine it."

Aion smirked slightly at Chrno when he came with his 'Oh' as he could guess what Chrno had thought. The next statement made Aion chuckle, "Me neither… but you never know." He glanced upwards at the red sky of Hell, "When people have been close to each other for a longer time… Things happen."

"Right… They do…" Chrno muttered and sighed softly before moving slightly.

What the twins were not aware about was someone watching them from the shadows. This person narrowed its eyes, as it watched the purple-head resting against the white-haired one to catch some sleep on him, while the white-haired was keeping an eye out for danger.

* * *

**MT:** And yet another chapter for this story is finished… Here lastly, we had a small mention about what happened at the Final Battle, and as you can see, they are at some point close. This can be related to the one-shot I wrote called "Final Battle" (or something like that), which has been written as a prequel for this story.

I know, not so much action, but it will come as we get through the story. Don't worry :3


	5. Envy

**MT:** Many thanks to **candypaper** and **Shadow-chan93** for the reviews! Sorry for the late update _

**Summary:** Everyone thought Rosette would go to Heaven because of her good intentions. But just how much does a contract with a Demon affect the afterlife?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade or the Characters; they belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

**Warnings:** Blood, Violence, possible OOC'ness, incest, rape, and every possible other bad thing you can think of –besides death.

**Chapter 4:** Envy

Silence. Very deep silence, and at the same time so much noise. Sound-wise, Limbo was a quite annoying place to be.

Aion's ear twitched and he lifted his head from where they were lying on his arms. He glanced around, seeing if any unwanted people had gotten too close. He saw none. He sighed and laid his head back on his arms, staring out at the open field below them. He still hadn't noticed the being watching them.

Chrno was lying more or less on Aion, asleep. He was supposed to rest in the cave with the others, but Viede had allowed him to retreat before Rosette and Mary would divide him in two He would take over the watch from Aion when he woke up again.

In the cave Mary was asleep, sleeping against Viede. Viede was in a state of sleep, but at the same time fully awake so he could keep an eye on both Rosette and Mary. It was incredible they first could stop fighting and ignore each other when Chrno wasn't there.

Rosette sat on the ground, her arms crossed under her breasts, her back leaning against the wall and a rather pissed expression on her face. Needless to say; Mary's presence was not positive to her. Especially not because Chrno was wavering between the two of them. She stood to her feet.

"where are you going?" Viede asked, his eyes opening fully.

"I'm going to take over Aion's watch" Rosette answered plainly and left the cave.

"Rosette!" Viede called after her, but was ignored deeply. He twitched and got to his own feet and followed her, to drag her back to the cave.

Rosette was outside the cave by now and walked straight towards the watch point to kick Aion away from there. She wasn't sure whether or not Chrno was there. She didn't get to the watch point before someone stepped out in front of her.

It looked like a ragged female who hadn't gotten anything to eat for a long time, and she also looked quite heartbroken. Before Rosette could get to speak, she did; "You poor girl. Ignored by your love because of another girl." She reached her hand forward and touched Rosette mildly on the shoulder before disappearing again.

"Rosette!" Viede called for the hot-tempered woman as his eyes fell on her. He did not get around to see the person who had spoken to Rosette.

Aion blinked and looked up again as he heard Viede calling for Rosette. He nudged Chrno to have him wake up.

In the cave Mary was waking up as well, since she was missing the feeling of Viede's presence and body. She only just got to her feet when the woman who had appeared before Rosette, now appeared before her as well.

"You poor girl. Ignored by your love because of another girl." The woman repeated the words she had said to Rosette, and then touched Mary's shoulder lightly as well, before disappearing out of sight. She then went to a hidden point where she could watch the upcoming scene.

Mary looked blankly ahead of her before her eyes narrowed slightly and she moved out of the cave and towards Viede and Rosette

Aion had managed to wake up Chrno and now moved with his brother towards the three others. It was not all the best situation which met them.

Chrno looked horrified. Aion facepalmed and Viede twitched visibly. That was not a good sign.

Mary and Rosette had flown directly at each other's throats, tearing at hair and clothes. They snarled and screamed at each other and didn't seem like they were going to let go off each other any time soon.

"It would have been perfectly fine if you hadn't come!" Mary barked and tried to tear Rosette's hair off.

"Your time is over! Stay the hell away!" Rosette yelled and attempted to break Mary's arm.

Chrno looked from the fighting girls and towards his brother with a helpless look, "How are we going to make them stop?"

"Tear them away from each other?" Aion suggested and quickly stepped forwards.

Chrno nodded and quickly stepped forwards. He was lost over the whole situation and didn't know how to handle two girls fighting over him.

The twins got their hands on each a girl and then tore them from each other. Chrno wrapped his arms tightly around Mary from behind and stepped backwards, over to Viede

Aion had his arms tightly around Rosette, "It'll probably be the best not to have these two too close to each other right now. You two take care of Mary then I'll take care of Rosette."

Chrno twitched "What?"

"Personally I don't find it a good idea to have Rosette and Mary too close to each other. And who would be most fit for having two people by her side? The usual hot-head or the usual calm one? On top of that, you're highest likely not the one to stat alone with any of them, and it's not a good idea to let go off any of them right now." Aion reasoned and began to drag Rosette away.

Chrno sighed in defeat. Aion was –unfortunately- right at those points. He held onto Mary so she didn't run off to jump at Rosette again.

Rosette glared at Mary. Mary simply smirked in triumph back at Rosette; she was the one who had "won" Chrno. Rosette twitched the screamed and kicked, "LET ME GO!"

"Shut up already! Or do you want the Pursuers to find us all?" Aion snarled; just a little very much negative.

Rosette gritted her teeth and stopped yelling. She was not interested in getting caught and even though Chrno was an asshole right now, she didn't want him to get caught either.

After a few minutes of dragging, Aion finally let go off Rosette.

* * *

"Why Mary?" Chrno stood in front of Mary who sat on the ground, looking hurt over Chrno's question.

"Why not? Why do you wonder, Chrno? She's a hot-tempered nun! She works for an order that destroys your kind. She will get your brother out of the way the moment she can, no matter how much you say no! She hits you sand punishes you for no reason! She doesn't understand you the slightest!" Mary reasoned as she got to her feet.

"Obviously you don't understand me the slightest either." Chrno simply retorted, "You fight a fight and think the winner gets me! Then I stay single."

Mary looked shocked at Chrno.

Viede said nothing. He simply watched the two.

* * *

Rosette sat on the ground, looking angry and ready to explode.

Aion sighed and ran a hand across his face, "If you can keep from screaming and yelling you can just sas well let it all out instead of keeping it all in."

Rosette gritted her teeth; she didn't want to tell out those things to Aion. But then again: she felt like just getting it all out. "It's all unfair! Everyone's against me!

Aion raised an eyebrow at Rosette. This was going to get interesting.

"It's simply not fair! She knew him for how long? Six months? Less than that? She just died out of nowhere in his arms! I was with Chrno for more than four years; I waited patiently for him to come back for seven years! Keeping myself alive the whole time! She goes all "I can see how you are and know everything about you" while I respect he's not telling me anything and is there when he needs me! She goes "You're the one to kill me, so I wanted to get to know you. Now kill me" I tried my best to fight for staying as long as I could!" By now tears fell down Rosette's cheeks, "And then she has all of you on her side! She has your consent, she has Viede's consent and I'm just hated!"

"…" Aion watched Rosette. As she stopped talking, he sighed softly, knelt down next to Rosette and placed a hand on top of her head, "Your situation isn't as bad as you think it is."

Rosette looked up at Aion.

"Chrno and Mary were cute together… back in 1870. Chrno has changed since his time with Mary; they don't fit together any longer. The person Chrno is now is because of you. He was shattered into pieces and then collected again. You did the job of collecting him again; not Mary. And that with someone's consent… Mary's a friend, but it has nothing to do with who Chrno should be with. Viede I'm quite sure doesn't care. It's up to Chrno who he wants to be with; it's not to have anything to do with us. Be a big girl and stop fighting; it's not the two of you fighting girls who decide it either. It only gives you a bigger chance if you're the mature one to stop the fighting. He can't handle your fighting." Aion smiled weakly at Rosette. No; he could not believe he was saying this.

"…" Rosette blinked before she dried her tears away, a weak smile on her face, "…thank you."

"Besides I don't hate you." Aion spoke. "I just find you annoying." He snapped his fingers on Rosette's forehead.

Rosette twitched by this action and before Aion knew it; Rosette had caught him in a headlock and gave him one of her super-noogies. It was a while since she last had given that to someone.

Aion shrieked. Now he suddenly knew what torture Chrno went through, "LetgoletgoletgoletgoLETGO!"

Rosette didn't let go off Aion right away; he was to suffer slowly and painfully. Though, she did let go off him after a while.

Aion whimpered and crawled away from Rosette the Evil.

Rosette huffed and crossed her arms under her breast, "And you're supposed to be Leader of the Sinners."

"And you're supposed to be a nun." Aion retorted and quickly crawled up onto a rock where Rosette couldn't reach him, as she was about to attack him again. He crossed his legs and looked down at Rosette, "Well, now you're more normal, can I then ask what your sudden reason of being extra violent back there was? I know you and Mary have already been fighting but it was more violent than the other times, and Chrno wasn't even there when you began, where you usually begin when he is there."

"…" Rosette rubbed her arm and glanced down, "I'm not really sure…" she ran through her mind what had happened before she twitched and looked up at Aion again, "It must have had something to do with that girl!"

Aion's eyes narrowed slightly, "Which girl?" As Rosette didn't seem as she was to attack him again, he slid down from the rock and landed on the ground.

Rosette blinked, "I don't know who she was. She just appeared out of nowhere and looked rather shattered… She said "You poor girl. Ignored by your love because of another girl." Then lightly touched me before she disappeared."

"…Envy." Aion stated simply. He motioned for Rosette to follow him, "We have to tell the others and then get away from here. Either Envy is still around or has run off to tell our Pursuers." He walked quickly towards where the others were.

Rosette swiftly followed Aion, "Envy? As Envy of the Seven Sins?"

Aion nodded, "Yes. That's what I told you earlier; it's not only the Pursuers who are our problem, but also the Seven Sins and the Four Horsemen. The Seven Sins we might be able to handle though, but when we get to the Four Horsemen…" he shook his head and didn't really want to think about it.

Rosette gritted her teeth. How great…

* * *

**MT:** Guess I could have made this chapter longer, but now I thought I had to update something, and I don't have an actually idea of what to really get to write next… So I guess we'll see in next chapter :3


End file.
